Are you loving me or am I just being foolish?
by Honey70635
Summary: Spielt während 3.07 und erzählt Jess's Gedanken während dem Marathon. warum ist er ihr auf die Brücke gefolgt? hatte uns diese frage nicht schon immer beschäftigt? One shot. R&R Bitte!


**hier eine neue kleine fanfic von mir. ein one shot. "road trip" ist zwar noch nicht zu ende, aber mir fehlt zur zeit die muse daran weiterzumachen. aber hierzu kamen mir einfach ein paar ideen und ich musste sie festhalten.**

**das ganze spielt während dem Maraton in 3.07. es ist aus Jess's POV geschrieben. **

**also ich hoffe es gefällt euch. **

**happy reading und vergesst die reviews nicht :) !**_**  
**_

_** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**You won't believe me when I say I like you, but deep inside it's true. It's hard to accept the feeling when you have someone else. Giving him your heart, while I am still giving you mine.**_

Da bin ich nun. Am Rande der festlich geschmückten Turnhalle und sehe ein paar Verrückten beim Tanzen zu. Was führt mich überhaupt hierher? Ich könnte viele andere Dinge tun. Die Stadt ist fast ausgestorben, weil alle auf diesem dämlichen Marathon sind. Also was tu ich hier?

„Mum, ich will mich hinsetzen! Meine Beine! Ich brauch nen Kaffee...Mum!"

„Jaja schon gut Schatz. Gleich wird wieder Pause sein, aber denk daran, warum wir hier sind."

„Um unserem Rocky-Fanatiker den Pokal zu stehlen!"

Ich bin wegen dir hier. Du siehst schön aus in diesem Kleid. Ich schaue kurz auf die Anzeigetafel. Ihr tanzt schon seit knapp 23 Stunden. Eigentlich findest du das alles bestimmt auch dämlich, aber für deine Mum würdest du fast alles tun.

Ihr beiden tanzt an mir vorbei und du würdigst mich nicht eines Blickes. Warum führen wir diesen lächerlichen Kleinkrieg?

Plötzlich spüre ich ein Ziehen an meinem rechten Ärmel.

„Ich hab Hunger."

Darum. Ich habe seit diesem Sommer eine Freundin hier in Stars Hollow. Und es passt dir überhaupt nicht. Aber warum? Du hast Dean. Diesen Schleim-Heini. Und darum geht es hier. Wir tun uns gegenseitig weh. Warum nur?

Das plötzliche Ertönen der Pausenhupe schreckt mich aus meinen Gedanken.

Der bunte Haufen von übrig gebliebenen Tänzern zerstreut sich und flüchtet nach draußen um sich eine kurze Erholung zu gönnen.

„Hol dir doch etwas zu essen. Ich wart solange hier.", sage ich zu Shane und sie sieht mich mürrisch an, geht aber dann doch nach draußen. Wir führen eine komische Beziehung. Aber darum geht es mir nicht. Es ist mir viel eher egal was für eine Beziehung wir führen. Wenn ich dich nicht haben kann, warum sollte ich dann wie ein Eremit leben? Ich will nicht mein Leben lang auf dich warten und am Ende feststellen, was ich alles verpasst habe.

Die Halle ist jetzt so gut wie fast leer und du stehst am anderen Ende mit deiner Mum, Luke und Dean zusammen. Was findest du nur an ihm? Er passt so gar nicht zu dir und ich bezweifle, dass du das anders siehst. Du schlingst den Arm um ihn und dein Blick schweift durch die Halle bis er an meinem haften bleibt. Wir sehen uns in die Augen und sogar über die lange Distanz hin kann ich dich so gut sehen als stündest du direkt vor mir. Dein Gesicht ist mir do vertraut wie nur wenige. Keiner von uns will den Bann brechen aber schließlich wendest du den Blick ab und schmiegst dich näher an ihn heran. Warum? Du hast ihm dein Herz geschenkt und dabei übersehen, dass auch ich dir meines geschenkt habe. Wie gerne würde ich zu euch gehen und dir vor all den Leuten sagen, was ich für dich empfinde. Ich mag dich wirklich sehr gerne und ich finde du hast es verdient zu wissen. Aber was würde ich damit nur anstellen. Ich weiß ja noch nicht einmal was du fühlst. Du bist immer so offen und nett zu mir gewesen und wir haben uns von Anfang an gut verstanden aber seit Sookies Hochzeit ist alles anders geworden. Du warst den Sommer über weg und hast mir nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen davon gesagt. Du küsst mich und haust dann einfach ab. Und in diesem Moment, an der Hochzeit, dachte ich, dir würde etwas an mir liegen. Aber Dean ist dir immer noch wichtig. Und ich denke, vielleicht wird sich das auch nie ändern. Dean wird immer dein erster Freund bleiben und somit wird er immer etwas Besonderes für dich sein, aber ich kann ihn einfach nicht leiden.

Du hast mich geküsst. Und man küsst nicht einfach jemanden, ohne Gefühle für ihn zu hegen. Und vielleicht ist es genau das was dir Angst macht. Und darum verletzt du mich.

Plötzlich von einem Moment auf den anderen füllt sich der Saal wieder mit einigen Paaren die noch übrig geblieben sind und leise, ruhige Musik ertönt. Du schlingst deiner Mum die Hände um den Nacken und ihr beginnt wieder euch zu drehen und um euren Pokal zu kämpfen.

Auch Shane ist wieder da. Ihr ist langweilig und ich habe ihr schon etliche Male gesagt, dass sie nach Hause gehen soll, aber sie bleibt lieber hier und langweilt sich. Vielleicht fühlt auch sie, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung ist.

Schließlich schaffe ich es den Blick von dir zu nehmen und ich wende mich meinem Buch zu. Es ist Hemmingway. Mal wieder. Ich fand deine Abneigung gegen ihn immer schon amüsant. Ich kann es nicht verstehen warum du ihn nicht magst. Warum mag man überhaupt jemanden oder nicht? Was ist ausschlaggebend dafür? Warum habe ich mich in dich verliebt?

Was? Verliebt? Das ist das Erste mal dass ich darüber überhaupt nachdenke. Oder vielleicht wollte ich diesen Gedanken einfach nie wahr haben? Bin ich wirklich verliebt in dich? Ich war schon verliebt aber nie hat es solche Gefühle in mir ausgelöst. Ich kann es kaum in deiner Gegenwart aushalten und doch suche ich sie, denn sonst wäre ich nicht hier. Es ist komisch über so etwas nachzudenken.

Plötzlich höre ich einen kleinen Schrei und sehe hoch. Es ist deine Mum. Ihr Absatz ist abgebrochen. Um Hilfe suchend sieht sie sich um und winkt schließlich Dean herbei. Sie nimmt deine Arme und legt sie ihm um den Hals. Jetzt tanzt du mit ihm. Wie schön wäre es wenn wir beide tanzen könnten. Nur du und ich.

Himmel! Solche Gedanken hatte ich ja noch nie! Das ist noch so eine Sache die deine Gegenwart mit mir anstellt. Ich fange an anders zu sein. Oder vielleicht fange ich nur an mehr auf meine Gefühle zu hören als sonst. Du bringst mich und meine Gefühle immer komplett durcheinander.

Ich schnappe ein paar Wortfetzen von dem auf, was du sagst: „…Er versucht nur mir auf den Wecker zu gehen! Sitzt da und starrt mich an, dieser Idiot!"

Als ich zu euch beiden sehe verkrampft sich mein Herz und ich beginne wieder in mein Buch zu starren. Richtig. Ich starre, denn zum lesen bin ich im Moment nicht fähig. Meine Gedanken lassen keinen Platz für Geschichten oder Gedichte. Sie drehen sich nur um dich.

Und ich will dir nicht zeigen, dass es mich stört was du da sagst. Du würdest die Schwäche in mir sehen und dies will ich dir nicht als Genugtuung überlassen. Gut, ich bin nur da um dir nahe zu sein, auf welchem Weg auch immer. Meine Gegenwart bringt dich dazu nachzudenken. Über alles und jeden. Und genau das willst du vermeiden und daher gehst du mir ständig aus dem Weg.

„Mir ist langweilig!", meldet sich plötzlich Shane neben mir zu Wort. Und da ich mich sowieso nicht konzentrieren kann lege ich Hemmingway beiseite und fange an sie zu küssen. Das ist unsere einzige Beschäftigung. Fast. Und doch stelle ich mir jedes Mal seit der Hochziet vor, es wären deine Lippen, die sich so sehnsüchtig mit den meinen verbinden wollen. Aber mit ihr ist eh alles anders. Mit ihr kann ich nicht stundenlang reden und diskutieren. Dazu ist sie nicht der Typ. Aber mit dir könnte ich es. Wir würde die ganze Nacht reden und es würde uns beiden gefallen. Und wie gerne würde ich dich anstatt ihr küssen!

Du hast Dean. Und du hattest ihn schon bevor das mit uns passiert ist. Du dachtest nur dir würde das Vorrecht gebühren einen Freund zu haben. Aber was du kannst kann ich schon lange! Es ist lächerlich, ich weiß. Aber das geht nun schon einige Wochen so und wir wissen, dass wir den anderen damit verletzen aber irgendwie scheint das der Grund zu sein, warum wir es tun. Warum will der Mensch demjenigen, den er liebt und den er begehrt, den er aber nicht haben kann, so unbedingt wehtun? Warum tun wir das?

Ich kann dich immer noch hören. Du ziehst über uns her. Aber ich schätze du brauchst einfach nur einen Grund über mich zu reden. Und sei dieser Grund noch so dämlich.

Du fängst an über Shane zu lästern. Sie kann nichts dafür und darum muss ich etwas sagen.

„Hey, redest du über mich?"

Das ist das erste Mal an diesem Abend dass du mir in die Augen siehst, aber in deinem Blick erkenne ich etwas Ungewöhnliches. Dir scheint unsere Situation auch zuzusetzen und es scheint dir wirklich große Sorgen zu bereiten.

Wir beginnen uns gegenseitig Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen. Neben dir wird Dean immer wütender.

„…tja und wenn es dir nicht gefällt, dann ignorier mich und gib auf deinen Freund acht!" Das hatte gesessen.

Und nicht nur bei dir. Schroff nimmt Dean deine Arme weg und geht einige Schritte weg von dir. Ich höre nicht wirklich, was ihr sagt. Meine Sinne sind wie ausgeschaltet. Ich höre nur hin und wieder einige Worte aber der Zusammenhang wird mir in diesem Moment noch nicht klar.

„…aber ich bin darüber hinweg. Also los! Seid zusammen! Es steht euch nichts mehr im Wege, denn ich hab's satt!", sagt er und rauscht ab.

Du bleibst verdutzt zurück und siehst ihm hinterher. Ich wechsle schnelle Blicke zwischen dir und ihm. Hatte er es ernst gemeint? Aber warum bricht er dir so vor allen Menschen das Herz? Warum hier? Warum gerade jetzt?

Okay, man kann es ihm auch nicht verübeln. Seine Freundin hat ein übles Spiel mit ihm gespielt und da war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es ihm zu bunt werden würde.

Verwirrt von den Geschehnissen verlässt du die Halle. Taylor brüllt dir etwas hinterher, was aber niemanden zu interessieren scheint.

Was fühlst du? Du weißt es war die Wahrheit was Dean gesagt hat. Es stimmt mit allem überein. Zumindest trifft es auf mich zu. Bei dir kann ich es nicht einschätzen. Was empfindest du für mich? Nur Freundschaft oder gehen deine Gefühle tiefer? Aber ich denke ich werde es wohl nie herausfinden, wenn ich dich immer nur anstarre. Ab und zu habe ich diese Vision dass ich irgendwann deine Gedanken lesen könne wenn ich dich nur lange genug anschaue aber bisher hat dies nicht geklappt und ich bezweifle, dass es jemals geschehen wird. Aber der Mensch lebt von Hoffnung. Er zieht seine Kraft daraus, nicht zu wissen, was der nächste Tag bringen wird. Wüssten wir wann wir sterben werden, wäre das Leben nur halb so aufregend. Wir wissen, dass es eines Tages soweit sein wird, aber wann, das bleibt allein dem Schicksal überlassen.

Die einzige Möglichkeit zu erfahren, was du über uns denkst, ist, dass ich dich frage. Aber was, wenn deine Antwort all meine Hoffnungen zerschlagen wird? Ich weiß, dass das trotzdem nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich ändern würde. Ich würde dich immer noch lieben, nur könnten wir nicht zusammen sein und ich müsste weiterhin meine Gefühle überspielen, damit du nicht auch noch damit belastet wirst, denn das ist das Letzte was ich will.

Aber wie in Trance stehe ich auf und ziehe meine Jacke an. Mein Mund sagt zu Shane sie solle nach Hause gehen und dass ich noch etwas zu erledigen hätte, aber mein Kopf ist nicht bei der Sache. Ich denke über dich nach und was wohl mit uns geschehen wird. Aber ich muss es versuchen und es herausfinden. Dies ist meine Chance und wenn ich die nicht nutze, werde ich es mir immer vorhalten.

Aber was auch immer passiert, dir wird für immer ein Teil meines Herzens gehören und du wirst immer in meinen Gedanken sein.

Ich nehme meine Sachen und folge dir hinaus in die Nacht um Antworten zu suchen und vielleicht auch zu finden.

_**Loving you secretly is a hard thing for me to do, hoping, wondering, wishing that you'll feel the same way, too, but I can't read your mind if you love me, too. But whatever it is, I'll still be loving you.**_

**The END**_**  
**_


End file.
